Make it Count - the Children of Ziley
by TheStorySoFar55
Summary: Chapter One. This is a small series about the children of Riley and Zane. There will be Ziley moments, but it is mainly focused on their children and their adventures at Degrassi. Carsyn and Ana attend their first day of school. While Ana finds a new friend, Carsyn is struck with tragedy.


Chapter One:

_Wake me up before you go, go_

Riley Stavros and Zane Park met when they were in high school. The two high school sweet hearts married after they graduated from college. They adopted a Japanese boy and a Greek girl. Their names are Carsyn and Anastasia. They new family moved back to their home town, so their children could attend Degrassi as they did. Little do they know that their children's attendance at Degrassi will change their lives.

As the new school year came into play, Carsyn was entering his Sophomore year while Ana was entering her Freshman year. Carsyn sat at the kitchen table with Riley and Zane, while Ana was still getting ready for school. "Are you nervous for the new year?" Riley asked.

Carsyn shook his head. "I'm actually excited," he stated, "I can't wait for soccer to start and to see my friends."

Zane put down his coffee and smiled. "Just make sure you keep your grades up," he said, "we don't want a repeat of last year. You're a smart kid."

Carsyn smirked. "C'mon, dad. I'll be fine." Carsyn got up from the table and picked up his backpack, "Ana, let's go!" he shouted.

Ana ran down the stairs still putting in her earrings. "Sorry, I lost track of time!" She grabbed an apple and kissed both of her dads. "Love you, bye." She picked up her bag and hurried out the door with her brother.

The two of them walked to school and kept light conversation. "You nervous for today?" Carsyn asked as he straightened his beanie.

Ana shrugged, "a little," she said honestly. They made it two the school and walked up the stairs.

"Hey," he said to his sister and she was reading her schedule, "you'll be fine." he assured with a smile. Ana smiled at him and hurried to her homeroom. Carsyn met up with his friends as they walked to homeroom together.

After school Ana struggled to open her locker. No matter how hard she tried, the lock wouldn't budge. "Do you need help?" a voice called. She turned in the direction of the voice. A tall, tan boy with blonde hair was standing behind her.

Ana gave him an embarrassed smile, "yeah," she said quietly.

The boy put down his backpack and assisted her. "Yeah, these lockers are a pain in the ass," he sighed, "what's your combo?" he asked.

"Um, 36-23-8." she said. The boy entered the combination and forced the lock down.

"There you go," he said, "you gotta be a little forceful I just learned how to open them today." The boy stared at her long brown hair and pale blue eyes. "You have gorgeous eyes."

Ana brushed the hair away from her eyes, "thanks." she smiled shyly.

The boy smiled at her. "No problem," he said as he picked up his backpack, "what's your name?" he asked.

"Ana," she said. He smiled at her.

"I'm Jake," he smiled, "see you tomorrow?" he asked. Ana smiled and nodded. Jake smiled back and walked out of the door.

Meanwhile, Carsyn walked through the woods with his friends. They found an abandoned camp sight and sat around what used to be a camp fire. They sat on the logs and chatted for awhile. "Carsyn," Jay asked, "how many piercings did you get? Like, seriously." Carsyn played with his gauges and lip ring.

"Three," he laughed as he pulled out a pack of marijuana cigarettes. He passed them out and they all lit up. The six friends since kindergarten got high together almost everyday since that summer.

"Yo, that new girl Ana is freaking hot." Damon said as he exhaled.

Carsyn's eyes narrowed. "Dude," he said agitatedly, "that's my sister." An awkward silence fell among them until Manuel coughed vigorously. The coughing fit led to a barrage of laughter. They got up and roamed aimlessly through the woods as they chatted. Evening was upon them and Carsyn was sober enough to go home. "I should probably get going," he said, "my dad will have a heart attack if I'm not back soon."

"Which one?" Da'Aron asked. Carsyn chuckled lightly. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he made his way home.

Ana texted her new friend Jake long into the night. Carsyn sat in his room and sketched in his notebook. Suddenly, his phone rang. It was Da'Aron. He answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, man."

"Hey... Is something wrong?"

"It's Manny, man I don't know what happened."

"Wait- just calm down, okay? Now tell me what happened."

"He's dead."

"W-what!?"

"I found his soccer ball from the summer and I went to give it do him and... he was hanging in his fucking closet. Oh, God!"

"I can't do this. I gotta go."

Carsyn turned off his phone and slammed it against the wall. He screamed at the top of his lungs. He collapsed onto the floor and sobbed. Manuel was his best friend. They confided in each other, learned English together and basically grew up together.

Zane charged into his room. "What's wrong!?" he asked frantically.

"Manny's dead! He hung himself and-" he began to choke on his sobs. Zane knelt down and cradled his son. Zane tried to keep his composure in front of his son, but it was useless.

"He was an amazing kid..." He said as he sniffled.


End file.
